fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Damon D. Draco
|kanji= デイモンD.ドラコ |romanji= Deimon D. Dorako |race= Human |birthday= October 12th |age= 11 (Before time-skip) 18 (Post time-skip) |gender= Male |height= 130 cm (Before time-skip) 180 cm (Post time-skip) |weight= 45kg (Before time-skip) 85kg (Post time-skip) |eyes= Brown |hair= Brown |blood type= AB+ |unusual features= |affiliation= Magic Council |previous affiliation= Unknown |occupation= S-Class Mage Indeppendent Mage |previous occupation= Unknown |team= Red Hawk |partner= Reggie |base of operations= Era |relatives= Ayase Shurui (Adoptive Cousin) Dante D. Draco (Father) Belenus Adroushan (Childhood Friend) Honorium (Foster Father) |alias= Hybrid Dragon (雑種竜 Zasshu no Ryu) |magic= Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force }} Damon D. Draco (デイモンD.ドラコ Deimon D. Dorako) also know as "DarkRed Damon" is a Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer who was trained by Honorium who taught him how to read, talk and to fight. He's the son of the High ranked magic council member Dante D. Draco and the grandson of Shan D. Draco, the foster son of Honorium and the adoptive brother of Belenus Adroushan and Dracule Ivandish. His dream is to spread real justice through world. He believes that a real mage doesn't only relie on his magics, but in his hearth and will. He's the first member of the elite members of the Magic Council forces, as one of the top five. He has a continental reputation as he changelled incredible enemies as Dark Guild's Masters, International Elite Council members, and even a International Wizard Saint, in the "MAJORITY" of the confrontations he emerged victorious. Damon's alongside his exceed Reggie, working and travelling around the world for the Magic Council. He's very popular due to his alias Hybrid Dragon. Appearance He has brown hair with a light blond streak on the left side and brown eyes, tan skin, and a very muscular body. His clothes are usually that one which is a Black Cape-Jacket, with an black shirt and black pants, with red lines around it, and black boots. Sometimes when doing missions, he wore a green coat, a scarf, a white t-shirt, black pants, and a chain. In casual occasiations he wears an black suit, with an little cape, and a red bowtie. Althrough his robes isn't make for fire resist, they don't burn, only damaged by battle, resting only a short. Before the Timeskip He has the same outfit in most of the occasiations, being a red shirt with black shorts and boots. His robes only changed on certain occasiations as when the council goes to important parties and some of the members need to go despite he always eat all food. And when travelling to different climates islands where he have to change on only shorts to a coat with cap, earmuffs, gloves and big boots in cold islands. After the Timeskip Now Damon wears a tight black shirt showing his muscular body, black pants with red lines on it, black boots and a black jacket-cape, also wearing black fingerless gloves. At parties he wears black suits, while travelling to hot islands, he sometimes becomes near naked, while in cold islands, he wears five coats and the rest. Equipment Status These are the estimate of Damon's abilities, and do not match up with his full potential after employing specific magics like Shadow Drive, or Dragon Force. Trivia *Althrough he's a Shadow Dragon Slayer, his shadow dragon slayer magic is slighty different from Rogue's one. *Damon shows respect and admiration for Brooklyn Xavier, wishing that one day He will become a Dragon Slayer like Brooklyn. *He was born in October 12th, the child's day. Category:Shadow Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:1st Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster magic user Category:Articles in process Category:Lost Magic User Category:S-Class Mage Category:Dragonslayer Category:Original Characters